Nightmares: extended cut
by deactivatesandwhich
Summary: An extended version of my one shot called nightmare. Arthur has a nightmare while sleep walking. Alfred is there to comfort him afterward, But the more pressing question is what does the dream mean. Kind of my first fanfiction. Please be gentle with me.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred walked out of the doorway of the guest bedroom at Arthur's castle. Dim moon light streamed through the diamond shaped window at the east end of the ancient hall. He walked toward the light and turned right. "Arthur, hey dude, you awake?" he said to the empty bedroom. "Okay, then where is he?" Alfred thought. We should both be asleep. It's 2 AM."

Suddenly, Alfred heard a crash seemingly from the kitchen. He ran to see what was happening. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Arthur sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the wall and chanting gibberish. He was shaking and from what Alfred could tell in the dim it looked as if Arthur had tears on his cheeks. Alfred crawled up next to him and said "Hey buddy, what's going on, you're scaring me." Arthur turned to him with his eyes closed and whispered "The fairies are leaving me."

"Why?" responded Alfred.

"The fairies are leaving me, the magic is gone." Arthur repeated.

"Okay." replied Alfred. He would wait here for his friend to wake up.

Then Arthur fell over on his side and started to snore. A few minutes later, Arthur woke and sat up. "What a nightmare," he said. "Why am I on the kitchen floor and why are you here?" he asked Alfred. You were sleepwalking and I kept you company." He explained.

"Well, I am going to my room." Arthur said. He got up to head back to his bedroom.

"Want me to keep you company some more. You don't look so good." Alfred offered.

"I am not a scaredy cat wanker like you." Arthur rejected him.

Well, I just thought this hero could scare away the nightmares." Alfred whispered.

"Well come on," Arthur relented. "You might as well. Not that I need you or anything."

Arthur sat down on the blue velvet sheets of his old oaken four posted bed and Alfred followed suit. "So tell me, what happened in your dream? It was about fairies, right?"

"Yeah, it was about fairies. How did you know?"

"Dude, you have always talked in your sleep." Alfred chuckled. "Remember that time when you said you wanted me to…."

"In your dreams would I dream about you!" Arthur interrupted him. "Anyway, tonight wasn't a dream. I think it was a prophecy."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares chapter 2.

The group of tiny, winged people sat in a circle of toad stools in the sad remainders of a English forest. The elegant old king called his subjects to attention with a wave of his hand and a noise in his throat. He began to speak.

"As I know you are aware, our habitat has been slowly deteriorating for a few generations now. Our people have been dying from diseases related to pollution. Now the last straw has come: the humans have erected a sign announcing our neighborhood for sale. I am afraid to say we are going to have to move. I don't know where we will go, but hopefully we can find some place better and more sustainable than here. Now go begin to collect what belongings you can carry on your backs. We leave at sunrise tomorrow. The meeting is adjourned."

The fairies got up to leave, whispering among themselves.

Rays of sunlight flickered patches through the green canopy onto the forest floor as Arthur Kirkland lightly tread his way down a secret path. His dream so much disturbed him that he felt he had to go check that his little winged friends were still where they had always been.

He stood still and began to look and listen carefully. He began to see the delicate creatures heading toward what he knew was their meeting spot. He tightly re-wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and crept behind a shrub within hearing distance of the miniature amphetheatre. What he heard disturbed him. His dream was indeed to become a reality.

When the fairies dispersed to go pack, Arthur ran back home rather ungracefully. He wanted to stop this. Over the years, He had had so much fun with this group of local fairies. There had to be something he could do. It was noon. He had about 18 hours to solve a monster of a problem. The first thing he thought to do was see if he could buy the land for sale. That would solve part of the problem. He began to make some phone calls.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no way. "

"Really?"

"Already? By who?

Alfred hid behind a pillar, spying on Arthur.

Alfred could see that Arthur's phone call was not going well. For some reason beyond Al's understanding, Arthur was inquiring about the purchase of some undeveloped land. What kind of scheme did he have in mind now?

"No, really, it's fine. Bye." Arthur sounded dejected.

Arthur hung up the phone, turned around and started walking toward where Alfred was standing. Ooops. He'd been seen. "You sorry little eavesdropper." Arthur smirked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me what's happening, man. Why you tryin' to buy real estate?" Alfred inquired.

"You wouldn't believe me." Arthur said.

"Try me."

Arthur told Alfred of the fairies predicament.

"Hmm, I wish there was some way I could help. Maybe we can move them over to my place, at least for a while, you know how I have so much undeveloped land on my acreage in Maryland." Alfred offered.

"Fantastic." Arthur exclaimed.


End file.
